Incursor Tusken/Leyendas
}} Los incursores tusken también conocidos como moradores de las arenas, saqueadores tuskenEl Ataque de los Clones: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos o simplemente tusken, eran una cultura de nómadas nativos del planeta Tatooine. Debido a su posesión de tecnología avanzada, su primitiva sociedad y brutas novias, eran considerados como bárbaros monstruos por la mayoría de la población galáctica. Historia El término morador de las arenas no necesita explicación perteneciendo esta especie a un mundo desértico y está en uso desde al menos el año 4.000 ABY. Sin embargo, el nombre más formal incursores tusken fue adquirido mucho más tarde, debido a un periodo de ataques organizados al asentamiento Fuerte Tusken durante los años 98—95 ABY. Más tarde se convirtió en el nombre definitivo de esta especie. Los especialistas que estudiaron el pasado de los incursores tusken también usan el término ghorfa para referirse a una fase previa sedentaria anterior a su cultura, y últimamente kumumgah, para el primer estrato de civilización inteligente en el planeta. Algunos especialistas creen que representan a un ancestro común de los ghorfas y de los jawas. Organización social Los tusken prefieren una existencia nómada en las regiones más desoladas viviendo en núcleos familiares agrupados en pequeñas tribus o clanes, vagaban a lo largo y ancho de la superficie desértica de Tatooine, pero la concentración de sus poblados parece haber estado en las Tierras Baldías de Jundland, una gran meseta rocosa que se levanta claramente sobre las dunas: en particular, los tradicionales campamentos para la estación de tormentas de arena de muchos clanes, se concentraban en una zona llamada Las Agujas. Como viajan constantemente viven en tiendas de campaña ligeras llamadas Urtya, hechas de piel, tendones y palos. Los tusken se dividen mucho por sexo en su forma de vestir y en sus actividades. Las hembras se ocupan de los campos y los machos cazan y luchan. Los tusken cubren toda su piel y su rostro lo tienen enmascarado, sus vestimentas están ataviados con bisutería. Aunque en el caso de los menores llamados uli-ah usan una vestimenta unisex, por lo que es difícil de distinguir el sexo. Hasta que hacen su rito inicial a los 15 años, logran la aceptación tribal. Forma de vida thumb|left|264px|Ataque de un tusken a Luke Skywalker Los tusken casi no tienen contacto con ninguna otra especie, son extremadamente cautelosos y se asustan fácilmente, pero vuelven en grandes números.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Son pocas las cosas a las que un tusken teme; además, son excelentes tiradores. Cazan a la distancia utilizando un rifle de cañón largo y combaten de cerca con su ganderffi o gaffi, un arma confeccionada con cuerno de dragón krayt y con chatarra de las partes de naves terrestres abandonadas, inclusives atacadas por ellos. Rechazan la tecnología moderna, pero no importa si se trata de armas robadas Los tusken son una especie agresiva, matan a cualquiera que se acerque a sus pozos y hacen incursiones por toda la zona, incluida las Tierras Baldías de Jundland y el Mar de las Dunas. Cualquier criatura y especialmente los foráneos eran susceptibles de sus salvajes ataques. Se sabe que los incursores tusken han asesinado humanos. Se desplazan en banthas domesticados con los que poseen una relación simbiótica; en ellos aparecen rápidamente por el desierto en grupos de asalto, montando en fila india para ocultar su número, para luego desaparecer a cubierto de las dunas con botines y prisioneros. También saben ocultarse en las llanuras de sal, donde esperan a los granjeros de humedad cuando acuden a sus vaporizadores para robarles, secuestrarles y hasta matarles. La importancia de la ropa para los moradores de las arenas es absoluta: perder alguna parte de su traje y quedar descubierto es un tabú para esta tribu, lo que significaría la expulsión del afectado y la pérdida además de todo su honor. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' videojuego *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 9: Outlander, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 10: Outlander, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 12: Outlander, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 30: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Guerras Clon Gambit: Stealth'' * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''Death Star'' * *''The Lost City of Tatooine'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 9: Darklighter, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Force Comandante'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' * *''Lealtad'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' * * * *''Showdown'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' * *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Betrayal'' *''Outcast'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Racer Rush'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *Star Wars Conquest }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * * * *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * *Star Wars Sand People Under the Tusken Sun *Tusken Raiders on the Family Guy Wiki * Véase también *Cuchilla para sangrías *Gaderffii *Massiff Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Moradores de las arenas Categoría:Cultura de la Gente de las Arenas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (T) Categoría:Tatooinianos Categoría:Criaturas de Tatooine